


The Solid Laconia Robot

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [83]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Foreshadowing, Gen, Robots, Slice of Life, Spaceships, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Dr. Luveno introduces Hapsby to the party.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Solid Laconia Robot

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 11 'intelligent computer'

"No thank you, I cannot eat fish, I do not in fact have a mouth," the little robot replied in a polite, sing-song voice. His sideways cylindrical face tilted at an angle and he curiously observed the cat with a single eye. He reached out a three-fingered hand which rotated on a spindly metal arm. The cat hissed and swatted the limb away.

"I apologise if his manners are rather stiff, I neglected to fully explain cats to him," explained Doctor Luveno, "I certainly don't think he's met a talking cat before!"

"A talking machine is weirder than a talking cat, meow," insisted the cat, licking his paw before turning and walking away in a huff.

"Hey, if he can fly our ship and doesn't charge fares," Alis shrugged, "Thanks for all you've done!"

"Anything to get the nice ruler of Algol back. I never get research grants any more, then some cops show up and try and throw me in the nut house. And this is after Lassic hires that quack in Abion - now there's a real psychopath!"

"I have a question," Odin put his hand up, "How'd you get that much Laconia to make Haspby with?"

"Didn't I just tell you? I used to get actually good research grants!" he snapped, "People appreciated my work back then. If I said I need a solid Laconia robot so it can withstand the rigors of space, they made me a solid Laconia robot!"

"Um, aren't we protected in the spaceship?" Alis frowned.

"The original flight was unmanned so I didn't bother putting any shielding on the ship. It should be okay now. I think," he frowned, looking away, "Anyway, that's beside the point! One day, robots like this will maintain the whole solar system for us. It'll be glorious!"


End file.
